Dr. Power
The Restorer|occupation = Rapper singer actor songwriter producer media personality record producer entrepreneur record executive philanthropist audio engineer|years active = 1994-present|home town = Long Beach, California, U.S.|net worth = US$3.4 billion (2019)|television = Power Plower Television Dr. Power's Father Hood Power After Dark The Hunter's Hunch Daniel & Power's Potluck Dinner Party|boards = Asphalt Electronics|spouse = Sharon Weathers (m. 1999; div. 2006) (m. 2010)|children = 3|relatives = Alex Greenwood (cousin) R. Jay (cousin) Natasha Lakes (cousin) Bull Houser (cousin) Nelson Power (cousin) CCG (cousin)|awards = List of awards and nominations|module = funk gangsta rap reggae |instruments = Vocals |label = EMPIRE Power Man (current) RCA Inspiration E1 i am OTHER Columbia Stones Throw MySpace RCA Republic Vice Mad Decent Capitol EMI Star Trak Geffen Priority No Limit Interscope Death Row (former) |associated_acts = 515 6 Days of Rap The Power Squad 50 Cent Dr. Dre Eminem Kendrick Lamar Snoop Dogg Wiz Khalifa Nation X Major Frontier 2Pac Power's Heroes Psy Too-Real }}}} Andrew Harold Sampson '''(born September 27, 1973), known professionally as '''Dr. Power, is an American rapper, singer, actor, songwriter, producer, media personality, record producer, entrepreneur, record executive, philanthropist and audio engineer. Early life Musical career Other ventures Style and rap skills Personal life Sports Power is an avid sports fan, including hometown teams Los Angeles Dodgers, Los Angeles Lakers, and UCLA Bruins, as well as the Green Bay Packers. He has stated that he began following the Packers in the 1970s while watching the team with his grandfather. He is also a fan of the Oakland Raiders, Los Angeles Rams, and Jacksonville Jaguars, often wearing a No. 5 jersey, and has been seen at Raiders training camps. He has shown affection for the New England Patriots, having been seen performing at Gillette Stadium. He is an avid ice hockey fan, sporting jerseys from the NHL's Detroit Red Wings and the AHL's Rochester Americans and Ontario Reign in his 1996 music video "Jets and Jerks". On his reality show ''Dr. Power's Father Hood'', Power and his family received hockey lessons from the Los Angeles Kings, then returned to the Staples Center to cheer on the Kings against the Ottawa Senators in the episode "Power in the Hood". Business ventures and investments World records Legal incidents Discography Filmography Awards and nominations References Further reading External links Category:Dr. Power Category:1973 births Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:Living people Category:African-American film producers Category:American film producers Category:African-American investors Category:American investors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American male singers Category:African-American record producers Category:African-American singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:African-American television directors Category:American television directors Category:African-American television personalities Category:American businesspeople convicted of crimes Category:American hip hop record producers Category:American hip hop singers Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American media company founders Category:American chairmen of corporations Category:American music industry executives Category:American music video directors Category:American online publication editors Category:African-American television producers Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:American Rastafarians Category:American reality television producers Category:American reggae musicians Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Businesspeople in the cannabis industry Category:Cannabis music Category:Converts to the Rastafari movement Category:Crips Category:Death Row Records artists Category:Former Nation of Islam members Category:Game show hosts Category:Gangsta rappers Category:G-funk Category:G-funk artists Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Long Beach, California Category:No Limit Records artists Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People acquitted of murder Category:Priority Records artists Category:Rappers from Los Angeles Category:Record producers from Los Angeles Category:Reggae fusion artists Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Songwriters from California Category:Television producers from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:20th-century American rappers Category:21st-century American rappers Category:The Power Squad members Category:515 (group) members Category:Long Beach Polytechnic High School alumni